Fresh to Death
by loveisafierything
Summary: What if Damon and Elena were the younger siblings? Stefan the all star quarter back? Elena and Damon are freshmen while Stefan is a junior seemingly obsessed with her.. Damon and Elena like eachother from the start. Young love, Delena style. Mild Language
1. Collision Course

Damon POV

I

was the male teenage version of jailbait. Or so all the older women told me. I remember one summer I was mowing Mrs. Walsh's yard and she invited all of her book club over to watch me mow the lawn. I only realized this after I had taken my shirt off and it would've been awkward to put it back on. In short, older women always loved me.

"You'll have all the ladies around your finger!" Mrs. Walsh once told me.

"You're going to be a stud" Was said to me by many 20-30 year olds who I thought were just saying that to get their lawns mowed for free.

Or my all time favorite, "Call me when your legal." from the older lady across the street.

Getting with girls my age was the problem. As an incoming freshman in high school I only had only made it to second base, far too inexperienced as I had hoped for. I had always been the muscley kind with the longish dark locks, but girls were always more interested in that hot skater guy or some guy that had the "Bieber" haircut. Now, imagine all of that pressure plus a brother who was going to be a senior at the same high school you were going to go too, and was the most popular guy at the place! It was insane. We could be walking down the street in the middle of no where and someone would walk up to him and say, "Hey, are you Stefan Salvatore?" Or "Aren't you that all-star quarter back from Mystic Falls?" Or the usual, "Ohmygod! You're like Stefan Salvatore! Ohmygod!" screeched at un-naturally high level.

Long story short, there was a lot to live up too. I tossed and turned in my bed, waiting for my alarm to go off. I was so nervous and the thought of Stefan wasn't helping me one bit. He was a self-serving prick; he isn't even going to drive me to school!

"Jackass.." I thought to myself while sticking my face into the pillow. My alarm blared all around me but with my head stuck face first into the pillow its annoying ring went right over my head, like most things.

I groaned loudly into my pillow, this was going to be a long day.

Elena POV

My first day as a freshman at Mystic Falls was supposed to be great, awesome, and most importantly carefree. Unfortunately, life had other plans for me, a life that included cutting and a lot of traumatic pain. I was dabbing foundation over my recent cuts and then going even farther as to place a plaid hoodie over my black tank top. I placed my foundation brush down and picked up my eyeliner pencil. I underlined my eyes lightly and walked to my full-length mirror where I checked over my outfit one more time, a pair of jean shorts, black tank top, multicolored plaid hoodie and my favorite converse, not exactly picture perfect but it will work.

I grabbed my bag pack out from under my vanity area and slung it across my back. With one strap fully secured on my arm I made my way down the stairs to grab a bagel and head to school.

"Elena, Sweetheart," Jenna said while stumbling down the stairs, "Let me drive you to school or maybe make you breakfast?"

She looked into my eyes with her hopeful ones as she attempted to make my first day seem a little more picture perfect. However, her extreme bed head and obvious morning breath was making that a tad difficult.

"Thank you so much Jenna but I kind-of want to walk." I said trying to sound considerate but I could tell how much she really wanted to be there for me. "How about afterschool you could pick me up?" I offered to her.

"That would be great Elena!" She said with a slight sparkle in her eyes. "3'oclock right?" She asked me.

"Yep!" I said forcing a smile onto my face.

"Ow, I really haven't smiled in awhile. I thought to myself."

I caught a glimpse of the clock and realized that it was 7:45 and school started at 8:00. "Crap! I have to wake up earlier." I thought to myself.

"Bye Jenna! See you at three!" I yelled back at her as I dashed out of the house and down the street. I heard the echoes of Jenna yelling something in my general direction but chose to ignore it.

I slowed my run to a complete stop realizing that the clock in the kitchen was wrong and I had a full half hour to get to school. I groaned loudly and wished that I could just go back to my warm bed and throw this bag pack off the side of a cliff. It was currently filled to the brim with all of my school supplies and shiny new textbooks and felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. I put my bag down on the sidewalk and pulled out my 1rst generation iPod touch. I had nick named it dinosaur because it was extremely slow and my domo sticker on the back was completely peeling off and looked almost fossilized. I chuckled to myself thinking about when I had gotten my iPod. It was a gift from my older brother Jeremy. He gave it to me before he and his girlfriend Anna went off to college in South Carolina. He had gotten over the accident almost completely, though he wasn't in the physical accident, he was in the traumatic emotional one that was left when my parents passed away leaving me and my older brother with our very novice to parenthood aunt Jenna.

"Enough Elena. This is a happy day. Extremely happy. Highschool will be the shit. Like legit, the shit. You'll get a boyfriend and make the JV Cheerleading team." I thought to myself in an attempt of calming myself down but utterly failing.

"Fuck me." I growled as I shoved my earphones in my ears and picked my bag pack up off of the concrete. I began to walk briskly towards the school when I was knocked off center by some idiot who slammed into me. I landed on my ass with my bag pack still on my back and legs spread out infront of me. One of my earphones had popped out of my ear which was suprising considering that he was incredibly built.

"Watch yourself Bro!" He said with his back turned to me. I sat completely checking out his ass. Between mourning your parents and social isolation, you don't get much a chance to check out a guy. It only lasted for a split second before he turned around and blatantly checked me out.

"Sorry sweetheart. I didn't see you. My mistake completely." He said with a charming smile, but looking in his light green eyes I could tell he was just hoping to get some where.

"Relax Elena and use your words. He's just being friendly. Don't be a bitch." I thought to myself.

I stood up and brushed myself off and replied, "Elena Gilbert," sticking my hand out to which he grabbed alittle roughly and pulled me towards him only to kiss my hand.

"Pleasure. The names Stefan Salvatore," He said with a Colgate Total smile, "Yes the highschool football star." He was a gloater. Great.

"Well I'm the one whose going to be late to school," I replied rather shortly and turned to walk away, " I'll see you later Stefan."

Just as I was beginning to walk away from him he touched my arm, more gently this time, and turned me to face him.

"How about I drive you? We have about 10 minutes until first bell. There is at least a 20 minute run ahead of you. Please?" He said with that obnoxiously white smile.

I let out a small laugh and agreed.

Something about this guy skeeved me out, and it wasn't just the over smiling or over gelled hair.


	2. Thank you Mrs DiGuardia!

Damon POV

It was 7:45 and I had a 10-mile sprint to school. It was time to get the kneepads and beg Stefan to drive me. No freshman wants to walk in his first day smelling like sweat and cologne mixed together. Hopefully he would understand and show some mercy on my freshman soul. I galloped down the stairs, bag pack in my hand, searching for Stefan.

"Hopefully he hasn't left yet." I thought to myself frantically. I paused for a brief second and heard a teenage girls obviously extremely forced giggle.

"Thanks again for the ride and bandage Stefan. I didn't even realize my knee was scraped up." She said with fake drama and emotion. I liked her already.

I waltzed into the kitchen to face Stefan and mysterious carpool buddy. I walked over to my brother and his new amiga.

"Good morning brother." I said with a smirk. "And good morning to you carpool buddy!"

She let out and actual giggle and smiled at me.

"My name's Elena and its just for today. Your brother and I kind-of collided into each other this morning."

I let out a short laugh at Stefan's lack of balance and coordination in the morning hours.

"My name's Damon and I will assure you that I can hold my balance perfectly." I said with a smirk that caused her to blush a little bit. I guess Stefan got tired of our little conversation and turned to face me.

"Since when was I driving you, snot?" He bit out. Obviously he was furious that I was making more headway with this beautiful girl then he was.

"Oh come on brother. Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog look and prayed that it would work in my benefit.

"Get lost you twat." He growled in my face.

Elena let out a shocked gasp and hopped off of the counter and took her place by my side.

"You know, I thought you were sweet but I know my older brother wouldn't want me around someone who treats his younger brother like shit and some new girl that he ran into like a princess," She said with a glare directly at Stefan, "Come on Damon lets go!" She grabbed her bag pack off of the kitchen island and grabbed my hand yanking me out the door.

Surprisingly, Stefan came racing after us but we were already at the edge of our enormous driveway.

"Elena wait! Please!" He yelled after her.

She turned to face him while not letting go of my hand and yelled back, "Later Stefan."

I watched her long straight hair flip back towards me. We continued walking hand in hand in complete silence. I was nervous. I think I actually had butterflies. This girl was absolutely gorgeous and she was giving me the time of day. It was like a Christmas Miracle or something. When we got to the front of the school I was expecting her to drop my hand like a dead mouse but she seemed to grasp it even tighter. I lead her towards the hallway with the majority of the freshman classes scheduled to be there. I glanced over at her only to find her staring at my lips. She realized I was looking at her and she looked into my eyes.

"Damon," She began with an excruciatingly long breath that made my hand sweat even more then she started up talking at an extremely fast pace, "Thank you for walking to school. I know I shouldn't have shit talked your relationship with him its just that he seemed like a douche and you seem so sweet cute nice and friendly that I just didn't like it one bit."

I looked at her eyes and glanced down at our palms.

"Elena, I…" I began only to be cut off by Mrs. DiGaurdia doing her rounds of the school before classes officially began.

"Hey! Freshman. Get to class. We have a policy against this." She started rambling. With a jerk of my hand, Elena pulled me off into a hallway before she could get our names and give us detention.

"Elena, its.." Elena's lips slamming down on mine cut me off. The kiss was literally bruising but amazing. It was like fireworks and sparklers combined to make a lightshow that could light up the entire sky, happening right in my mouth.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Thank you Damon." She said with no emotion, turned and walked down the hallway.

"Elena wait!" I yelled after her and began to run to catch up with her. A loud bell buzzed causing people to pour out of their classrooms and into the hallway. I grimaced at myself; this was going to be a long four years.


	3. Lip Gloss

**EtherealDemon** this chapter is for you! You inspired me to write even when I really didn't want to and felt like giving the chapter alittle more time. I hope you enjoy and I'm glad you like my sense of humor (:

Elena POV

I really didn't want to get a ride from this guy, but I knew I wouldn't make it on time. So I stood up and started following him.

"So," he asked seemingly polite," What year are you?"

"I'm a freshman." I managed with a perky cheerleader smile. He returned my smile with an even bigger one.

"Are you going to try out for any sports?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to.." My mind came to a complete halt as soon as I saw his house. There's always one house that is just to big or to fancy to belong in your neighborhood, and our towns' too fancy house award went to the Salvatores.

"Wow." I gasped, "Your house is so beautiful!"

He let out a short laugh and replied with a smile and a thank you.

"So what sport are you trying out for?" He asked again as we began our hike up to his house. I swear this is the biggest driveway and house I have ever seen.

" Well hopefully JV Cheerleading." I replied shortly sucking in air. "Jesus, I need to get in shape!" I thought quietly.

"Oh that's nice. I have a lot of "special friends" on both squads," He replied with an arrogant smirk, "Maybe you could be one?" I opened my mouth to tell him off when I tripped and fell onto the gravel landing on my exposed knees. It hurt like a mother.

"Owww!" I said out loud as I rolled onto my back. Stefan ran over to me and kneeled down to examine my knees.

"Elena! Are you okay sweetie?" Stefan asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah im fine." I said back to him.

""No! You don't look fine. Come on let me carry you inside." He said and wrapped his muscular arms around my torso.

"Stefan seriously I can walk I'm fine!" I gritted out trying to make myself appear more together than this. Stefan had already made up his mind and carried me, bag pack and all, bridal style into his house. He kicked off his shoes with me still in his arms and walked me into his kitchen, which looked like a William and Sonoma advertisement.

"Wow Stefan this is gorgeous." I blurted out and then blushed a shade of light pink. I sounded so childish. I can't believe I just said that.

He gave a little smirk and set me down on the counter. I watched him as he reached into a high cabinet and pulled out band-aids and antiseptic.

"Why are you..?" I began and looked down at my dirty socks on his nice marble kitchen counter and the blood dripping from a cut on my knee.

"Thanks again for the ride and bandage Stefan. I didn't even realize my knee was scraped up." I said with a forced laugh.

When he sauntered in my heart skipped a beat. He was hot. Not even older boy hot like Stefan. Like perfect high school hotness.

"Good morning brother." He said with a cute little smirk. "And good morning to you carpool buddy!"

I let out an actual giggle and smiled at him.

"My name's Elena and its just for today. Your brother and I kind-of collided into each other this morning." I replied twirling a piece of my hair around my index finger, attempting to look attractive.

He let out a short laugh at Stefan's. His laugh was heavenly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am swooning over a boy who I just met about 3 seconds ago." I thought to myself. I realized ever since he walked in the room I haven't stopped blushing a light pink.

"My name's Damon and I will assure you that I can hold my balance perfectly." He said with that adorable smirk that caused me to blush even more looking like a complete fool. I guess Stefan got tired of our little blush fest and turned to face Damon.

"Since when was I driving you, snot?" He bit out. Obviously he was furious that his shrewd little comments were getting him nowhere with me.

"Oh come on brother. Please?" Damon said and gave him my best puppy dog look and prayed that it would work in my benefit.

"If I were Stefan I totally would've caved. Who could resist him? He was way more built than a freshman and had completely dazzling eyes." I thought to myself. I swear this blush was going to be permanently implanted on my tanned face.

"Get lost you twat." He growled in to Damon face.

Suddenly, my anger started to boil and I was pissed at Stefan. Jeremy had never told me anything like that. He was always watching out for me and letting me hangout with him when I went into my social deprivation stage. I let out a shocked gasp and hopped off of the counter and stood next to Damon.

"You know, I thought you were sweet but I know my older brother wouldn't want me around someone who treats his younger brother like shit and some new girl that he ran into like a princess," I said with a glare directly at Stefan and my voice dripping venom, "Come on Damon lets go!" I grabbed my bag pack off of the kitchen island and grabbed his rough to the touch hand yanking Damon out the door.

Surprisingly, Stefan came racing after us but we were already at the edge of our enormous driveway.

"Elena wait! Please!" He yelled after her.

I turned to face him while not letting go of my hand and yelled back with a sneer, "Later Stefan."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and began the walk to school. We walked through the town trying to get to school as quickly as possible. I glanced down at my watch and realized we were well into homeroom. I thanked myself mentally for printing my schedule off of the computer instead of waiting to get it at school. School, ugh it suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I really didn't want this walk to be over but it was about to be over. As we approached the school I grasped his hand even tighter. He was so cute and he would probably never even speak to me again. I mean who am I kidding? I'm ugly and just plain miserable to be around. The hand I was holding belonged to a guy who would almost instantly become the next Stefan Salvatore. I silently prayed that he wouldn't share his disgusting manners with older brother.

As he directed us towards the freshman hallway I opened my mouth to speak and took a deep breath.

"Damon," I began releasing my long breath and decided to just go for it, "Thank you for walking to school. I know I shouldn't have shit talked your relationship with him its just that he seemed like a douche and you seem so sweet cute nice and friendly that I just didn't like it one bit."

I looked at her eyes and glanced down at our palms.

"Elena, I…" He began only to be cut off by Mrs. DiGaurdia doing her rounds of the school before classes officially began.

"Hey! Freshman. Get to class. We have a policy against this." She started rambling. With a jerk of my hand, I pulled him off into a hallway before she could get our names and give us detention. This is it. Now or never. I realized that I wasn't ever going to be cool or pretty enough to be even acknowledged by him so I might as well get my full teen swoon on and just do it.

"Elena, its.." Without another word I slammed my lips down on his cut Damon off. The kiss was literally bruising but amazing. This definitely wasn't his first kiss but it was mine. I felt myself melt into him as I slung my arms around him and continued to let the fireworks burst in my mind. This was absolutely perfect. I pulled away very slowly and caught my breath. I looked deep into his eyes only to find them swimming with emotion. I felt guilty that instant but I knew that if he knew the real me then he would hate me and I would just make myself extremely embarrassed around him.

"Thank you Damon." I said trying to hide my emotions, turned on my heel and walked down the hallway.

"Elena wait!" he yelled after me and started to run in my direction. I heard his sneaker screeching after me only to be cut of by the homeroom period ending bell begin. The loud bell buzzed causing people to pour out of their classrooms and into the hallway. I raced down to the hallway only to hide myself away into my Honors Modern World History class with Mr. Redney. I was the 4th one into the class and sat in the middle row across from two girls gossiping about some apparent slut named Caroline Forbes and what she had done with our very own Stefan Salvatore.

Mr. Redney never showed up so everyone just went about gossiping over their summers and introducing themselves. I pretended to be writing to learn more about Stefan's "habits" with freshmen. Over the period I discovered that Caroline was the captain of the JV Cheerleading team, had a minor fling with Stefan, and her father just came out of the closet which many people believed was the cause of her new slutty attitude.

By the time the bell rang I was surprised that those two girls still were talking about Caroline. Poor girl. That must really suck having a lot of people talk about you and private flings made public. I definitely could not deal.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my crumpled up schedule. Yay! Algebra 1 with Mr. Durney. Ugh, I groaned and attempted to find my way towards my math class.

Damon POV

I couldn't concentrate my entire Earth Sciences class. It was physically impossible. Elena and I's kiss shattered my entire little world and I needed to talk to her. Halfway through the class I reached down to "grab my pencil" just to touch my lips again.

"Hey bro," A voice came from above me, "your lip-gloss didn't smudge."

"Just checking. Your mom usually leaves a little something behind." I said back to him.

Instead of a smart-ass comment back or a punch to the face I was surprised with a laugh.

"Name's Alaric bro, but call me Ric." He said sticking out his hand towards me.

I shook it and replied with a," Damon. Freshman right?"

"Nope," He said popping the e, "sophomore. There was a hot chick sitting next to me all last year in this class so I flunked it getting her attention all year." We both glanced forwards looking at Ms… oh god what was her name? Had written on the board.

I turned to look back at him and said, "Well didja get the girl?"

I was genuinely interested, he seemed pretty chill and I was in no position to pass up friends.

"Yep. Isobel and I have been together for 4 months now." He replied with a smile.

"Chill bro." I said with a smirk back.

"Hey Bros! Pay attention or meet me in detention!" The teacher yelled at Ric and I.

I smirked at her and began to copy down the notes on the board, but Elena was the only thing on my mind.


	4. Lunch Room Antics

Classes went by pretty fast but by the end of my fourth class and the start of lunch I was emotionally and mentally exhausted. I stood by my locker thinking about the kiss while placing the books and other things I needed for my last 2 classes and my elective, ballet. I started to rekindle those old memories of my first ballet recital and how all my family had been there to cheer me on, but my thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss. That kiss with Damon had been a mistake. I have been stressing and thinking about it in every single class I went too. I couldn't get him and the kiss we shared off of my mind. It was my first kiss, a very explosive one at that. Explosive meaning my feelings during and after it but also physically. I honestly thought I knocked out one of his teeth. While all of these good thoughts swarmed around my head I knew that Damon and I would never happen but just maybe..?

"Elena! Snap out of it! If you care about him you won't put him on the rollercoaster you call your life. You'll let him be with the most popular girl at school or something.." I thought to myself dejectedly. I slammed my locker shut and walked into the cafeteria to grab a lunch. The colors of this school were pretty boring; just white and maroon. As I made my way through the open double doors leading into the cafeteria I looked around at my surroundings.

You had the typical jocks, band geeks, nerds, cheerleaders, preps, druggies, slutty group, and ah! Thank god a normal table with two girls, a blonde and brunette with the prettiest skin complexion. I made my way towards the lunch line and grabbed what everyone else had on their trays, ham and cheese with a bag of chips and a Deer Park water. As I got closer in the line I realized that the blonde chick from the "normal table" was eyeing me. I turned towards her and introduced myself.

"Umm Hi, I'm Elena." I said and stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh. My god. I didn't mean to stare! Ahh! You must think im like a creepy stalker child. Trust me im pretty normal!" she rambled. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry, you just look a lot like a girl I knew." She said sort-of quietly before grabbing my hand and shaking it very enthusiastically, "My names Caroline Forbes. Are you new in town?"

I let out a small laugh; this truly was a small town. "Yeah, I moved here from Richmond." I responded. A loud clearing of the throat pulled me out of my conversation and made me realize that I was holding up the line. Whoops.

I hurriedly dragged my tray with the "special" on it towards the cashier to pay for my food.

"What did you get?" The cashier asked. Really? Is it that hard to work your neck muscles to look down at my tray?

"Um, a ham and cheese sandwich, chips, and a water bottle." I replied trying to sound upbeat and perky. Considering the captain of the JV cheerleading team was behind me I decided that it was best to appear at least somewhat happy to be at school. The cashier clicked the special button on the cash register and glanced back up at me only to say, " $6.00 miss."

"Okay, one second." I replied with pep. I slung my bag down from my shoulders to be cradled on my elbows. I un-zipped the front pocket and riffled through it. "Oh God. Holding up the entire line because I can't find my money. Oh my God." I thought frantically. I could feel my face getting redder with every passing second.

"I got it for her." A familiar voice broke the awkward silence and handed her the $6.00. I looked down at his shoes and realized that it was Damon who saved my ass. "Thanks Damon." I murmured quietly as I zipped my front pocket and slung my bag pack on my shoulders. I grabbed my tray and put my head down waiting for Caroline to finish paying so that I could possibly sit with her.

He grabbed my chin with his thumb forefinger and gently eased it upwards.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you." He said with a smirk. His eyes were so gorgeous. They were like the bluest of blues in the sky. It was so unfair that a guy got to have these eyes. Well he certainly had the body for them. I mean damn. I'm surprised that he was still talking to me after…

"Elena!" He said snapping me out of my little daydream about him.

"Oh yeah um thank you Damon." I said clearing my throat, "It was now or never," I thought. I grabbed my metaphorical lady balls and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that to you. Besides we just met.." I started looking him in the eyes only to be cut off by him.

"Who said I regretted it? Elena even though I don't know you very well I did enjoy it and I wanna get to know you." He replied back.

"Well, I mean.." I said only to be cut off again but this time by Caroline who I desperately needed to get to know if I was going to have a decent shot at being on the cheer squad.

"Elena! Hey when you're done come over to my table. K?" She said perkily in my direction. Her bright green eyes looked over at Damon and she visibly stiffened. "Damon." She said politely. I guess that's all you can do when you have a fling with the older brother that totally didn't work out? Right?

"Hey Caroline." He said shortly in her general direction as she sauntered away from us.

"I just wanna get to know you Elena. Please? How about the Grille on Friday? 7:30-ish? Just as friends, no pressure." He said pleadingly staring me down.

Oh boy, oh boy. Just say no. Elena, control the hormones. They don't control you. Just use your words to say no. Your life's too complicated already. You don't need Colgate's younger brother to further complicate it. My mind was racing and I was so confused.

"Damon, I just.." I trailed off and then remembered my course," Look, my life's really complicated and difficult. You don't want that. You want a girl whose going to be going on dates with you and be popular. I'm not that. Consider it a favor, okay?" I said facing my head more towards the ground with every syllable. I couldn't take his face so I just walked straight towards Caroline's table. "I'm doing him a favor," I chanted in my head repeatedly to try and make myself feel better about singlehandedly crushing Damon Salvatore's feelings.

* * *

><p>AN- Hey guys! Thank you for all of the favorites and story alerts! They make my day (: I need your help though, I am debating on whether to keep this story as them as freshman or to speed it up to them as seniors? Also, yes Elena does cut but I plan on getting into that next chapter. I mentioned it briefly in the first chapter. Thanks guys 3

Review Responses-

SammyG21- I really enjoy writing the Delena scenes! Its kind-of challenging in some areas with body language but definitely fun to write. I just don't want things to move to fast, you know?

lina89- I'm so happy Elena's younger character is workin for ya! (: I tried to emulate like a typical teenager/freshman in high school! Aw thanks! I actually read a fanfic where Elena was a senior and Damon was a sophomore and I kind-of wanted to do a story where they were both younger. I started this story like months ago, (the first chapter) but I recently just felt my muse after its months of hiding.

Vampssaywhat- Ah! I need some help in that department! Haha (:

Etherealdemon- I love reading your reviews (: Hahah well I never claimed my stories to be safe for reading while brushing your teeth! I totally thought I was the only one who did that, btw. It's really great to hear that people actually believe my take on Elena as a typical (for the most part) teenage girl. Ahh! Thanks for the part on the first kiss. I didn't want to make it to graphic. Just kind-of feelings.


	5. Older boyfriend WHAT!

Elena POV

The week went by pretty fast. Damon and I hadn't seen each other for more than five minutes max. I missed him a lot. I attempted to talk to him Thursday during lunch but I ended up backing down when a junior named Marcy sauntered over and threw her arms around Damon. I stood there stunned for a second as Damon returned her hug with a squeeze and turned to face me.

When the bell rang Friday I was sad but happy to get out of my ballet attire and into my outfit from the beginning of the day. Ballet completely and utterly numbs my mind to everything. There could be World War III going on outside and I would still be numb to the world. It was my constant, my rock. No one or thing had always been there for me after my parent's death. Even Jeremy went AWOL and eventually went to an art college in South Carolina. I gathered all of my belongings and made my way out of the muggy cramped dance studio and out of Mystic Falls High completely. Today had been too much. I already wanted to skip school tomorrow.

I made my way down the front steps and towards Aunt Jenna's Lexus SUV. I felt a strong sweaty hand grasping my wrist.

"Damon seriously.." I began turning around to face Damon only to realize it wasn't him.

"What do you want Stefan?" I growled attempting to yank my wrist out of his iron grip.

He twisted my arm behind my back and stepped forward to close the distance, "You Elena." He murmured against my earlobe. He breathed along my earlobe and down my neck attempting to get me to feel something for him, but all I felt was grossed out and dirty. He started to slide his oversized ape hands up my shirt to which I responded by squirming even more.

"Let me go!" I screamed loudly

Stefan was relentless. He placed sloppy kisses down my neck whilst I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

A loud car door slam distracted Stefan momentarily; but that moment was long enough for Jenna to forcefully push him back, releasing my now sore arm.

"You need to stay away from her kid. She's only 15 and you're like 18, right? Stefan Salvatore?" She walked right up to Stefan and yelled at him right in his face. She was a mere inch from his face barking at him loudly. So loudly in fact that almost the entire student body had directed their attention towards the scene.

I stood completely frozen watching the scene in front of me play out. Jenna's eyes were going black with rage, and I really didn't know what to do. Stefan's face seemed to be stuck in a smug smile as Jenna continued to yell at him, growing louder and more agitated with each breath.

Jenna stepped back from in front of his face and looked at him.

"Pervert." She bit out and roughly forced me into the front seat slamming the door behind me.

Through my window I saw Stefan holding up his middle and index finger sticking his tongue in between his two overly large fingers.

Gross.

I flipped him the bird as Jenna floored the gas towards our house.

I glanced out the window; our surroundings seemed to be speeding by quicker and quicker.

"Jenna.." I said timidly. I have always been scared of going fast in the car after my parent's accident.

She seemed to ignore me pressing the gas pedal down harder. I watched horrified as the arrow indicating the speed slowly rose to 76 mph. Then to 79, then to 89.

"Jenna!" I screamed aloud. She whipped her hair back to face me, her face enraged. Her blood vessels popping out from the sides of her face.

"Jenna watch out!" I screeched as she swerved to avoid the deer in the middle of the road.

Suddenly my head slammed against the windshield knocking me unconscious.

Damon POV-

This entire week I had tried everything to get her attention. I tried walking from my practice without my shirt on. I tried ignoring her. I tried getting her jealous. I even tried waiting by her aunt's car. Needless to say, she didn't notice me what so ever.

I even got Macy, my cousin, to come over to my lunch table to hug me right in front of Elena. Macy reluctantly agreed to that one, she thought that it would only succeed in pushing Elena away. Of course she was right.

As I watched her leave Friday after school I felt a grab on my shoulder.

"Hey Man." Ric said to me, relinquishing my shoulder.

"Hey." I mumbled back. What was so damn good at her house that she couldn't go out with me? Does she have a secret boyfriend?

Ric made a face and smirked at me, a knowing smirk.

"Which girl?" Ric asked, smirk still in place.

I sighed loudly placing my shoulders on my knees and sinking father into the front steps of Mystic Falls High.

"Elena Gilbert." I sigh even louder.

He makes a sound of acknowledgement and sits down on the same step as me. I'm completely oblivious to him until he slung his scrawny arm over my broad shoulders.

"Look man," He begins taking a deep breath and exhaling it rather loudly, "Isobel rejected me the first 6 times I asked her out. Hell! The only reason she accepted on the 7th was because I got down on my knees in front of her house."

I huff in annoyance," What the fuck is the purpose of that bro?"

He lets my comment roll off his shoulders and relinquishes my shoulders. He abruptly stands and begins to walk off towards, well wherever he goes.

"Wait!" I call towards him still sitting, "So put some effort into it?"

He nods and smirks in my direction, turning on his heel and heading wherever he is going.

.

.

Against my better judgment, I took Alaric's advice and am currently standing in front of the Gilbert house with bags of carryout from the Grille. If she doesn't like this I have no idea what I will do. I wish she could just see how she affects me. God she's amazing. I shake those thoughts out of my head and ring the doorbell.

No answer.

I ring again, this time I hold the doorbell longer. I hear loud thudding coming towards the door. When the door opens, I find myself at a complete loss of words.

She does have a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but there's no Delena so i guess thats better right? I felt like this chapter was nessecary.. Elena got in a wreck? Alaric gives love advice? Stefan the creeper (more than usual) ? **

**Major changes guys!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Also, this coming Wenesday I am leaving the country for 17 days and I know I wont have internet so im trying to write as much as possible. Your reviews help, ALOT3**


	6. M&Ms

Damon POV

I stand in her doorway completely floored. The guy is taller, buffer, and definitely older.

"What can I help you with?" He says. He sounds extremely agitated and tired. I muster up my confidence and take a step forward.

"Uh.. I um..." I stutter suddenly forgetting my words.

"Damon right?" He sighs. I nod my head closing my mouth from its previous agape position. "How does he know my name? Maybe Elena and him make fun of me, a little boy who is too nervous to make a move." I think to myself.

"Look bro, she's at the hospital. I'm heading there right now,want to come with me? I'm sure Elena would love to have some friends around." He asks.

"Yeah, of course! What happened? Is she okay? Does she need us to get her anything? I know the hospital food isn't good at all and it will really suck if she's in there for a long time.." I begin to ramble to Elena's boyfriend.

He stands there with an amused look on his face and begins to laugh.

"Relax bro," he says as he steps towards me and out the door, locking it behind him, "She's alright, just resting."

I release a loud breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I glance down at my feet and notice my hands are shaking wildly. I look up at him with tears welling up in my eyes, "Can we go now?" I stammer.

He grabs my shoulder lightly giving me a little shake and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, I know everything that's going on, it's in the big brothers handbook." He says directing me to a black Honda parked across the street.

Elena POV

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights of my room. "Ugh, where am I?" I murmured to myself. I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital in my own room. I was completely numb. The last time I had been here was when the accident happened. I remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"_Elena! Oh Elena come here!" Jenna screamed as she entered the front door of the house. _

"_Ugh Jenna!," I sat up on the couch tearing my eyes away from the latest episode of the Vampire Diaires,"What is it? This is my TV alone time. _

_As she stormed into the room I immediately noticed the tears in her eyes. _

"_Now Elena," She whimpered, "It's your parents." _

I was snapped out of musing the past by the sound of my aunt Jenna asking the doctors about my conditions.

"She's going to be fine, she has a minor concussion and a couple of bruises and scrapes. She should make a full recovery." I heard a voice coming from far away.

I heard my aunt bursting into sobs, "Its all my fault!" She exclaimed as the tears began to fall.

"Aunt Jenna!" I called out. I heard a scrambling of foot steps running into my room and wrapping me in her arms.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I didn't know! How are you feeling? Can I do anything?" She said as she pulled herself from my arms and began to stroke the side of my face.

I offered her a weak smile and asked for some m&ms from the vending machine downstairs I had come to know too well.

"Coming right up princess!" She said as she raced out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator.

"Ow.." I said as I began to lean back into my hospital bed. I glanced around the room. I hate this.

"Elena bo Baina!" I heard coming from the hallway.

"Oh God." I groaned, not the older brother!

Jeremy was suddenly walking to my room with a smile on his face that disappeared with every step towards my bed.

"Aw sweetheart.." He murmured quietly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm well um," suddenly Damon appeared in my doorway.

"Hi Elena." Damon said his eyes boring into mine, making me feel as though we were alone together.


	7. Only because

Damon POV

Trying to get information out of Elena's older brother proved to be extremely difficult. He seemed to only answer a question with a question on whom exactly I was and what role I played in Elena's life. So I eventually became silent, tapping my fingers against the door handle while the other hand gripped the Chinese food in the other hand.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I immediately straightened my back and arched forwards to help Jeremy find a parking spot.

"Over there!" I said leaning over my knees and pointing my finger at the white painted parking spot.

"Yeah. I see it bro," Jeremy said as he parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

I bolted right out of the car, carryout in tow, and sprinted towards the entrance of the Mystic Falls Emergency Room. I pushed the doors open in front of me as I ran into the ER. I glanced back, "Damn it! Jeremy was still by the car." I thought to myself.

"Oh well." I said aloud and walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'm," I managed in my most polite voice possible.

"Well hello there young man. What can I help you with?" the female nurse said to me glancing at my body and paying close attention to the carryout bag in my left hand.

I cleared my throat and began, "I'm here to see my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. She was admitted an hour and a half ago with a concussion, is this the right section of the hospital to find her?"

Her expression immediately softened and she developed a mother like smile on her face. "Oh yes. Elena! She's a strong girl. I'll take you to her right now." She said as she stood up and walked around the desk.

"You know she's lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend like you." She said to me with a big smile.

"I'm lucky to have her." I said quietly while edging towards the door, anxious to see my Elena.

"Boyfriend?" I heard a voice boom behind me.

"Oh shit." I thought.

"Oh hello Jeremy! Elena's been asking for you. I was just showing her adorable boyfriend up to her room. Follow me!" The nurse said cheekily to the huge older brother overshadowing me.

I felt a big hand on my shoulder guiding me through the hallway as we followed the nurse from the front desk past many empty hospital beds, and college students puking in the bathrooms as a result of their first rager.

"And here she is," The nurse said with a smile," My name is Anna if you all need anything else while you're here."

"Thank you so much for your help Anna. I'll definitely see you around." Jeremy replied with such confidence and ease, "I need to try that with Elena" I thought to myself.

Anna blushed deeply and walked back downstairs to resume her post.

"And that's how you do it lover boy, but the carryout means you're serious and I expect nothing less for my baby sister, understood?" Jeremy said turning to stand in front of me.

I nodded quickly and went to walk into her room.

"Aah aah aah. Big brothers first! Give us a minute man." Jeremy said as he waltzed into her room leaving me standing outside, with my carryout, which apparently meant serious business, even to guys.

Elena POV-

"Damon." I stammered not fully believing my eyes.

Damon Salvatore, in my room, standing right here, with carry out from Mr. Yings; the best Chinese place in Mystic Falls. This kid won't quit.

"Hi." He restated stepping closer to my bed, dropping the carry out on the chair next to my bed.

I could feel my older brothers' eyes on Damon and I's interaction.

"Well kids, I'll give the couple a moment of privacy, but just a second. I still don't know you kid." Jeremy laughed and playfully knocked Damons shoulder.

"Later man. Thanks for the ride." Damon replied never taking his eyes off of mine.

I suddenly felt the urge to be A.L.O.T. more clothed than I presently was. I curled up under the sheets in an attempt to put my thoughts at ease.

"Damon what are you doing here? It's over. The kiss was a fluke. No big deal! Okay? And since when am I your girlfriend? Like what the hell? I'm not your damn prize." I said fire burning in my eyes as I got myself more worked up.

Suddenly Damon's lips were on mine and my monitors started beeping tenfold. He put a hand on my hospital gown covered back and the other on my cheek slowly kissing me.

It was so soft and perfect. I felt like I was in heaven.

He pulled back slowly, and my monitors' beeping went back to normal.

"Please don't turn me down Elena." He said grabbing both of my hands and giving me his best puppy dog look.

I looked at him. He was beautiful, sensitive, and he made me feel, something that's been extremely difficult to find in anyone after my parents death.

I slowly grinned and said, "Only because you have carryout."

Short update I know. Sorry loves! Finals/dance recitals/homework/the holidays are really stressing me out! I love the feedback! Keep it coming

3


End file.
